Due to their high portability, portable electronic devices have now become necessities. Moreover, the portable electronic devices have developed into multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services using data communication services in addition to voice call services due to the development in communication technologies.
When various application programs are installed on electronic devices, users of the electronic devices experience inconveniences as they need to directly search for and execute a specific application program that is installed on the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.